Golbez Clad In Bleach
by jacknack
Summary: After Zeromus defeat, Golbez found his way to Karakura. Will he be able to find true light. Please do the pool at my Channel


**Golbez Clad In Bleach**

**I do not own Final Fantasy IV or Bleach at all**

**I will make a chapter every second week (Friday – Saturday)**

**Let's start with my favorite FF character since I was young: Golbez**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1: Pilot

"**I will never die… as long as there is darkness in the hearts of men!" **Screamed the monster Zeromus

"**UURRRGGGHHHH"** Then it exploded

The five warriors Cecil, Rydia, Rosa, Edge and Kain stood there in triumph over the dead beast.

"you've truly done it!" FuSoYa said in happiness

"I'd no idea there was such strength in you. You of the blue planet may already grown more powerful than we of the moon"

Edge the ninja, as cocky as always grinned and said

" it does rather look that way, doesn't it?" Kain rolled his eyes and became serous

"…but, what of the final words that Zeromus spoke?"

"as long as there is darkness…" started Rosa sad.

"there will always be evil in a men's heart, all of us bear the touch of darkness, just as surely as the light In us" ended FuSoYa while walking towards the group

"but you did defeat Zeromus by using the light's glow…" he said

" well, now that you mention it, I did feel a bit of a glow!" Edge said with his cocky manner

"ah, shut up, it's a miracle that Zemus didn't used you!" Edge looked at Rydia with embarrassment

"well then, it's time for me to go to my people in the eternal sleep" FuSoYa started

"what will you do now?" he asked Cecil

"we will return- to our planet" he said with a smile

"I see, I will be looking forward until we can meet again" FuSoYa turned when he heard a sound of armor that moved.

"might you permit me to accompany you?" Golbez asked

"you would… join me?"

"I would, I cannot return. Not after all I've done."

"and I would really much like to meet my father's people. At least's one time."

"I see, yes our blood flows in your veins, too. You know this will be a very long slumber?"

"I do…" then he turned to Cecil, his brother

"Cecil… you called me brother." Golbez started

"I suppose I can expect no more than that, all you've suffered until now was all my fault…"

"we must go now, and sleep. I will pray until we meet again" FuSoYa said and turned to Golbez

"come, let us go" then he started to walked

"yes…" was Golbez reply and he followed right behind FuSoYa

Golbez kept his head bowed "farewell" he said

He heard they were whispering to Cecil, yet he couldn't hear what they told him.

FuSoYa suddenly vanished, they knew that the same thing would happen to Golbez

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Golbez was soon on his mark until he heard

"Farewell… my brother" Golbez turned and looked at Cecil.

Cecil knew Golbez was smiling, then he vanished.

_**Another place**_

Darkness was all Golbez could see, the thing he were, the thing he hated most were in front of him, he thought that the slumber would be peaceful, not what he tried to get away from.

"_what do I have to do… Cecil were able to take away the darkness from his heart, but is it impossible for me?"_

The same question has bugged him for so long, but it has been a long time, he knew that the darkness were his power and would always be.

"I Will not give up, I am Theodor Harvey, no I am Golbez and I'm going to find a way!"

Golbez opened his eyes, he saw the sun.

He suddenly heard a girl screaming, " Sado-Kun!!!"

"_I might be darkness, but who said that I could not use the darkness for the light?" _

Golbez slowly walked to were he heard the scream and there he found two white dressed men with mask's and a girl healing a boy with an destroyed arm.

The big one of the white dressed men looked at Golbez

"Oi, Ulquiorra is that the one?" Ulquiorra shook his head

"no, but he his something different, Yammi do not underestimate him."

"heh, I will defeat him in one punch!"

Golbez just looked at the brute

"Hmph…"

Yammi charged

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know short chapter, but that's because this is a pilot, next will be longer.**

**Next chapter: Yammi = Darkness**


End file.
